


Close

by qq_riri



Series: TsukiYamaYachi Collection [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: A series of 19 100-word drabbles centered around Yachi Hitoka in a world where a timer on your wrist counts down until the day you see your soulmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!!. Thanks to @thejunbox (on tumblr) for reading it over; any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> A collection of nineteen 100-word drabbles centered around Yachi. (Her jersey number is 19, as shown in Chapter 99 of the manga.) Soulmate AU. (My word processor counts it as 1900 words exactly, so I'm not sure what's causing it to be 1903 in AO3.)

 

Sitting alone on the playground swings, Hitoka stared intently at her timer. Fascinated, she reached out her right hand and placed it upon her left wrist. She could feel the faint, steady thrums of her timer. She recalled what it was for, having just recently learned of its purpose; her mother had told her on her sixth birthday.

_“Hitoka-chan, this is your timer. When it reaches zero, you’ll see the boy you’re destined to be with: your soulmate.”_

_Hitoka had nodded eagerly, wanting to meet her “soulmate” right away._

Still, Hitoka’s timer estimated another twenty-one years before that would happen.

* * *

Hitoka’s mother got a job transfer to the Miyagi prefecture, so they packed up. Hitoka cried and cried when she learned of their move. She didn’t want to leave Yuuko-chan! Or Minako-chan! _Especially_ not Minako-chan! But the decision was final. They were moving to Torono Town.

The moment Hitoka stepped off the train and into Torono Town’s station, her timer shot down to six years. She was twelve, then.

She noticed the change in her timer almost immediately. Curious, she wondered what her soulmate would be like. She shivered, both in excitement and worry. But mostly worry. (And maybe fear.)

* * *

When Hitoka was thirteen, she was chosen to be a Townsperson B in the class play. She felt rather disappointed, but wasn’t entirely unhappy. At least this way she didn’t have to talk. So with only minimal practicing to do, she found other ways to occupy her free time.

She joined the school’s art club. She improved slowly, but was dedicated. To practice anatomy, she took up people watching. She made it into a game: creating an imaginary life for random people. It was entertaining, envisioning all sorts of scenarios.

Tall people scared her, though. She tended to avoid them.

* * *

Hitoka was fifteen when her mother started leaving regularly on business trips. She would be left alone in their apartment, for days at a time. The first few times, she just bought convenience store bentos.

Then Hitoka learned how to cook. She watched videos and read books. She experimented. It took her several tries to make even a simple meal. But she wanted to make something more—something delicious for her mother when she returned from a business trip.

When she finally succeeded, she presented her meal to her mother with starry eyes. When her mother praised her, her heart soared.

* * *

Hitoka was fifteen when she decided to go to Karasuno High School. Her clock shot down to a single year. She gasped, feeling her timer. The tick-tock of the timer was firmer than before.

 _My soulmate will be at Karasuno High with me,_ she realized. The thought made her giddy. To meet her soulmate while that young was surely a good sign.

She excitedly showed her mother her timer the next time she was home. Her mother hugged her tight, and warned her about the many dangers of love. She would know, after all.

_“Make sure he’s a nice boy.”_

* * *

Hitoka was attending Karasuno High when she was approached by a black-haired beauty. The beauty opened her mouth, “Are you in any clubs yet?” Her voice was soft, but still carried a slightly hopeful tone.

“No!” she stammered in response, blushing fiercely. “Why?”

“Would you like to join the boys’ volleyball club as a manager?”

“U-um…” Hitoka stuttered. “Who…?”

“Oh! I’m Shimizu Kiyoko, third-year, and current manager of the boys’ volleyball club!” She smiled genuinely.

“Yachi Hitoka,” she introduced. “First-year and the next manager of the volleyball club!” She shyly smiled back at Kiyoko-san.

Her timer fell to forty-four minutes.

* * *

Hitoka’s hand fell to her timer, as it always did when she was nervous. The strong thrum of the seconds passing did nothing to calm her, though. Her soulmate was in that gym.

 _Thwack!_ She yelped. _Would she be hit the moment she stepped inside?_

Her soulmate was in there. Would they be super tall…? Hitoka didn’t think they would ever be able to have a conversation if they were. She would probably faint before they even started talking!

Hitoka stalled by the entrance, wanting desperately to look inside, but, at the same time, fearful of what she would find.

* * *

When Hitoka’s eyes fell upon an orange blur—was he _flying?_ —she felt the steady beat of her timer abruptly cease. _Him._

She asked Kiyoko-san, “Who is that? The orange one?”

Kiyoko-san smiled fondly. “That’s Hinata Shouyou, a first-year. His soulmate, Kageyama Tobio, is the one setting to him.”

Yachi’s heart stopped. Her soulmate already had a soulmate. She felt bitterness welling up inside her. _Like mother, like daughter._

But then she saw her soulmate’s eyes when they turned toward Kageyama-san. They sparkled so brilliantly, bright with happiness.

In the end, she couldn’t find it in herself to be bitter anymore.

* * *

Hitoka quickly befriends her soulmate. They fit together, but not as well as he and Kageyama-san do.

They hang out together often, but Hitoka still hides her timer from him.

It turns out that Hinata-kun is good friends with another first-year on the team, the one who laughs at all of his soulmate’s mean-spirited jabs. Yamaguchi-san. He ends up being painfully shy, more than Hitoka herself.

They bond over the study sessions they hold for Hinata-kun’s sake. They both sigh fondly when they see him on the verge of falling asleep while reviewing math. They share smiles when that happens.

* * *

She and Yamaguchi-kun bond even more over the Tokyo training camp. The other first-years play as regulars, so, naturally, they drift together to cheer them on. When practice matches are over with, and the players all practice by themselves, Hitoka often watches Yamaguchi-kun. (That is, when she isn’t busy helping Kiyoko-san.) She passes balls to him while he practices his serve. She watches him get frustrated, and that’s when she offers him whatever she can, ranging from encouragement to volleyball equipment. He always smiles back before returning to practice with a determination that outshines everyone except Hinata-kun, for obvious reasons.

* * *

When Hitoka realizes that she likes Yamaguchi-kun, she cries. First, her soulmate only has one timer, and it’s not for her. Then, she falls for a boy whose childhood friend is his soulmate. It’s just like her.

She asks her mother for advice. Her mother just looks shocked before she bursts into tears. She holds on to her daughter tightly, crying for her baby. She cries, thinking it is her fault. After all, Hitoka isn’t the child of a soulmate pair. She should have known better.

This, in its own way, motivates Hitoka. She must be strong for her mother.

* * *

She decides to confess to Yamaguchi-kun, if only so that she can move on. Imagine her surprise when he responds with “I like you too, Yacchan! As long as you’re willing to share…? Since Tsukki…” He trails off, and rubs the back of his neck.

She asks what Tsukishima-san thinks, and Yamaguchi says that Tsukishima-san doesn’t mind as long as his soulmate is happy. She says she’ll have to think about it overnight. He understands.

Later, she musters up all her courage to corner Tsukishima-san alone, and asks if it’s really alright with him. His gaze softens, and he nods.

* * *

Hitoka ends up accepting Yamaguchi-kun’s counter-confession. He smiles so widely, she’s afraid that his face will split. It’s very cute, though.

He asks her on an official date, and she agrees. But only under the condition that Tsukishima-san will accompany them. They’ll need to determine how this relationship will work, after all. Hitoka thinks this is a sensible idea. This way she will know whether there is any hope for her.

Yamaguchi-kun nods hesitantly, and then reaffirms the meeting place and time. Nothing fancy, just a casual date at the park near their high school.

Nothing could make her happier.

* * *

They’ve decided that they’ll work out their relationship as it progresses. This is fine, since Tsukishima-san and Hitoka are not unfriendly with each other.

Yamaguchi-kun places his hand on hers. It’s comforting, especially when Hitoka feels so out of place next to the two soulmates. Grateful, she smiles up at him.

Hitoka then runs to the swings. She pushes off of the ground, telling them to push her. Yamaguchi-kun obliges, before deciding to join her. Grinning, he yells at Tsukishima-san to push them both. Sighing, Tsukishima-san moves to push them.

Hitoka thinks that this relationship could very likely work out.

* * *

Karasuno loses at Nationals in the second round. Hitoka is crushed, but knows that the team will need her to be strong.

On the way to the bus, she grips Tadashi-kun’s hand. He’s fighting to keep his tears at bay. On his other side, Tsukishima-kun is despondent. She knows what’s going through their heads: _My serve wasn’t good enough_ and _I could have blocked that._

She lets go of Tadashi-kun, and fits herself in between the two taller boys. She takes their hands in hers, squeezing them gently.

She makes a promise: she will always stand by these boys— _her_ boys.

* * *

The third-years retire from the volleyball club, although they come around when they’re not preparing for entrance exams. Kiyoko-san has left the boys in _her_ hands, and she’ll be damned if she lets them fall apart. She knows that she doesn’t have Kiyoko-san’s natural beauty and charm, but she’ll try her hardest.

She stands by as they practice, and shouts words of encouragement, brings towels, water, volleyballs, whatever they need. She is all too willing to help out.

She watches them at every practice, glowing with pride as she watches her team, her _family,_ grow into even more formidable players.

* * *

It is safe to say that Hitoka’s relationship with Tadashi-kun and Kei-kun has progressed, with all three feeling something for the others. They’re by her side, and she is by theirs.

She accidentally tells her mother about the unusual relationship over a casual dinner. She mentions _Tadashi-kun_ and _Kei-kun,_ and her mother is all over her, wondering who these boys are. Hitoka tells her.

_“They are the best people I know. I think I love them.”_

Her mother hugs her, and accepts that Hitoka is a good judge of character. She reminds her to invite them for dinner. Hitoka agrees.

* * *

They’re eating lunch together when Hitoka mentions that her mother would like to meet them. Tadashi-kun chokes, before spluttering incoherently. Kei-kun is much more composed, and calmly asks when this would take place. Hitoka thinks for a moment, and names the day her mother would be back from her business trip.

“Dinner is alright with you?” she checks. “I’ll make strawberry shortcake, Kei-kun!”

They both nod, and Kei-kun looks pleased.

“Don’t worry about it,” she tries to reassure them. It doesn’t work.

She smiles nervously, and waits for the impending date to arrive. At the very least, it’ll be entertaining.

* * *

Hitoka’s mother greets the boys and smiles warmly. She gives them a quick once-over, and invites them into her home. She makes sure they’re comfortable before returning to the kitchen to help Hitoka.

Over dinner, she asks Kei-kun and Tadashi-kun about themselves. _What do they like doing? What do they want to be when they grow up?_ Her friendly manner encourages them to open up, and they begin to look more comfortable.

From across the table, Hitoka smiles warmly at her partners, and knows that she is ready to take on the rest of her high school years with them.


End file.
